EL ENGAÑO
by Gizah
Summary: "LUCHO POR ALCANZARTE UN DÍA... SÓLO UNA VEZ ES TODO LO QUE NECESITO"... Otra vez regreso con una nueva historia de amor entre Candy & Terry...Capítulo 3:"ENCUENTROS". Saludos y Gracias Amigas!
1. Sueños

**EL E N G A Ñ O**

Capítulo 1

"_**Sueños"**_

NO SENTIR SU CARGA ERA SU SUEÑO

_**New York, 1915**_

Terruce G. Grandchester conducía su auto frenéticamente para alcanzar lo inolvidable, aceleraba urgidamente como si huyera de algo. No era capaz de cambiar su situación y le faltaba la paciencia para sobrellevar su destino serenamente. En el horizonte de sus actos buscaba que la ausencia y la distancia guardaran el secreto que ni la imposición ni el honor habían podido remover: el contenido de su corazón.

A pesar de que ya podía arañar el éxito, Terry se dio cuenta de que su sueño no significaba nada para él, si lo comparaba con lo que notenía: el amor y compañía de su Pecosa. Terry no vivía en el presente y no era capaz de imaginar un futuro, porque seguía anclado en el pasado.

Mientras detenía su auto en el borde del puerto, sus nubes negras lo atormentaban con los vestigios del ocaso. Su pena y su melancolía se habían vuelto tan intensas que ya le parecían parte de su carácter. Necesitaba compartir su dolor, requería de alguien con quien platicar… pero no tenía a nadie ni a su único gran Amigo Albert. El joven aristócrata tenía que ser fuerte para enfrentar y superar esa agonía. Solamente las sombras de su amargura y soledad eran sus infalibles compañías.

No podía dejar de pensar que era todo culpa suya. Había sido demasiado egoísta para pensar en el futuro de Candy, de mil maneras la había abandonado. Internamente se lamentaba y reprochaba así mismo el actor inglés:

—"_**Si yo hubiera dejado de lado, mi infernal honor y la celestial bondad de Candy, nunca hubiera caído en manos de Susana.** **¡Oh Candy, fuimos tan ciegos y tan tontos!**** ¡Tú con tu ambigüedad y yo con mi locura, el mal juego que avergüenza a las coronas del triunfo del amor. Avergonzados deberíamos estar nosotros ante el noble sentimiento por el que tantos luchan y solo los verdaderos amantes alcanzan… tú y yo a la primera contienda pusimos la mejilla en lugar de enfrentar con los puños!"**_

Nueva York le resultaba asfixiante… todos los lugares que él planeó compartir con su Pecosa, ahora solamente eran espacios vacíos que a Terry solo lo llenaban de soledad.

— "_**Solo un boleto de tren le envié…"**_ recordaba mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba el otro boleto "de regreso". Sonrió al ver que era una perfecta réplica, pero la acuosidad invadió a sus hermosos ojos azul-zafiro mientras leía los datos de aquel boleto que le daría a la Pecosa después del estreno de su obra, durante la cena íntima que había planeado para su encuentro con Candy.

_Origen:_ **New York **

_Destino:_ **Luna de Miel**

_Nombre:_ **Candis White de Grandchester & Terruce G. Grandchester**

Esos datos contenía el boleto con que Terry le propondría matrimonio a su Pecosa, mientras ella lo leía él colocaría frente a la rubia su siempre saboreado pastel de chocolate, sólo que en lugar de cereza, éste llevaría el anillo de compromiso.

— _"**¿Le gustaría acompañarme en este viaje por toda la eternidad señorita Pecosa?"**_ hubiese sido la frase que sustituiría al típico: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

— _"**Si llegara ese día"**_ .-_con un amargo susurro dijo._

Mientras ardía con la fiebre de la juventud frustrada ante un amor platónico, un amor cada vez más lejano, un deseo llamado Candy cargado de cálidos recuerdos que lo abrigaron de la ola de frío que había cubierto toda la ciudad de Nueva York esa mañana. El mortecino entorno esbozaba un grotesco paraje, los hielos quemando más hielos parecía una tormenta sin fin. Así como caía la nieve, así llegaban las meditaciones del aristócrata.

— _"**Los recuerdos sigilosos se traban en los poros de mi invierno, la nieve me remonta a aquella escena, donde los copos de nieve se convirtieron en mi peor dolor y el viento me marcó la cicatriz viva de la imagen en la azotea de un hospital cuando mis brazos cargaban el plomo de la imposición. Cuando la obligación habitó mi ser con renta congelada. Pues desde ese día el reloj marca sin misericordia las horas de mi ocaso, con el cansancio del atardecer y las decepciones por el mal decidir repetiré siempre esta historia soy un suspenso que ha hecho de sus deseos y anhelos solo silencios al borde del olvido." **_

Por más que intentara desesperadamente quitarse a Candy de la cabeza, su instinto más que su razón, lo había sumido en un profundo desasosiego la agitación le incitó traer un nuevo equipaje; la desviación de los caminosse cruzó por su mente, siendo un rebelde por naturaleza evitaba la resignación de sus derrotas y como si el más feroz cierzo lo hubiera zarandeado en el repetir de los huracanes de la inconformidad, como un milagro fue que Terry reaccionó con suspiros resistentes huyendo del martirio, decidió cabalgar sobre el tiempo para enfrentar el destino mientras se convencía a sí mismo de irse a otro mundo, uno que tuviera primavera donde su corazón volviera a palpitar.

Después de retirarse del puerto, Terry manejaba paralelamente a las vías del tren, aún perdido en sus cavilaciones aceleraba imprudentemente pues en su horizonte fantasioso en la lejanía veía aquella muchacha que en el pasado corría a la par del tren para alcanzarlo y despedirse. Las lágrimas hicieron que limpiara sus ojos y también le ayudaron para que viera lo cercano que estaba de una estación de trenes. Precavidamente el actor tomó el control de su auto, disminuyó la velocidad y decidió llegar a ese suburbio de Nueva York.

Inesperadamente, Terry se estacionó en aquella terminal ferroviaria; luego de unos minutos había malbaratado su auto en aquel aledaño lugar y de ahí emprendió su viaje contra el destino. Abordó el tren con destino a Chicago, el aristócrata iba completamente decidido a buscar a Candy.

Candis White Andlay, se revolvía entre las sábanas que parecían aprisionarla entre sus pequeños dobleces, la oscuridad la aplastaba y la asaltaban visiones de amor y dolor. A raíz del fin de su relación con Terry, Candy convirtió a la noche y a la soledad en sus confidentes. Solamente y a través de la larga vela y oscuro aislamiento, la rubia era libre de todo... de límites y fronteras... de responsabilidades y anhelos… de llorar y gritar hasta desahogar su pena.

Entre suspiro y suspiro Candy lentamente se reacomodó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Como era su costumbre se enfrascó en el mismo sueño que por primera vez había tenido mientras viajaba a Nueva York al estreno de Romeo y Julieta, y con el cual desde entonces siempre fantaseaba.

Soñaba con Terry… en que un día despertarían en el mismo lecho recibiendo el amanecer, y con el anochecer en el mismo lugar y juntos despedirían al día: Así de cercanos, así tan unidos y felices… pero eso era lo más lejos que ella dejaba correr su ensueño, pues con solo imaginarlo todo su cuerpo se estremecía… amor, matrimo nio, un futuro juntos, todo aquello que en la realidad le eran imposibles y que solamente en sus sueños los lograba alcanzar; cuando en la quimera se entregaba a la lucha por su amor reprimido. Y solo así dormida era que una sonrisa mostraba el deleite de sus deseos.

Pero en el avance de sus somnolencias y fantasías Candy también caía en un sueño inquieto donde se entremezclaban los momentos desagradables de su pasado que su conciencia trataba de borrar. Aún medio adormilada, procuraba pensar en sus buenos recuerdos. Tenía que conservarlos y mantenerlos, impedir que se mezclaran con los malos que eran tan oscuros y opresivos que sólo podían aparecer durante sus pesadillas. Cuando la inconsciencia se conecta directo al corazón y cuando sin control fluían los secretos y sentimientos que sólo ella conocía; pero en sus desahogos las dulces imágenes se tornaban en pesadilla al recordar la cruel separación, el amargo sabor la ahogaba y la hacían sollozar de dolor.

A pesar de que ya había transcurrido algún tiempo de su viaje a Nueva York, en cada noche sucedía lo mismo, desde su gélida separación con Terry, el fin de esa relación le congeló su presente, la rubia siempre despertaba alterada en la madrugada, su corazón se debatía entre el gozo de haber soñado con Terruce Grandchester, pero luego la fría soledad le arrancaba trozos de su alma desprendiéndolos con amargas lágrimas, pues siempre le hacía ver el vacío que había en ese departamento y sobre todo en ese abatido corazón que contradictoriamente seguía tan lleno de amor por ese rebelde actor inglés.

Candy aún sufría por Terry, y ni en sus sueños lograba olvidarlo. Todas las madrugadas eran iguales, sólo dormía unas cuantas horas. El lacerante adiós que se dieron ella y el actor en Nueva York la había herido letalmente, el descenso de su vida que inició en aquel hospital parecía no terminar, desde el momento en que Terry a mitad de las escaleras la alcanzó y la abrazó para despedirse y confirmar su rompimiento, el declive de la vida de Candy continuaba, no terminó solamente en aquel funesto viaje.

La Pecosa continuaba en su lucha interna por vivir normalmente, pese a las adversidades continuaba sonriendo, ayudaba y motivaba a Patty para que superara la agonía de la muerte de Stear, y lo hacía a pesar de que ella al mismo tiempo en silencio sufría el dolor por la pérdida del amor de su vida.

Luego de ser despedida injustamente del Hospital Saint Jane y de que todos los hospitales de Chicago se negaran a emplearla. Ahora la rubia enfermera trabajaba en una "clínica" donde también atendían a animales enfermos, y esa razón no fue limitante para que ella trabajara ahí. La rubia deseaba ejercer su oficio, su noble espíritu quería ayudar a esos clientes del Dr. Martin, pues ella sabía que en su mayoría eran gente con limitantes económicas. Por eso Candy entregaba toda su energía y tiempo a cada paciente, mil veces prefería estar en ese lugar que permanecer en su triste departamento, pues una vez más se había quedado completamente sola.

Albert su gran amigo y casi hermano se había marchado sin decirle adiós, se fue mientras ella dormía dejándole solamente una nota donde le escribió unas cuantas palabras, no esperó al amanecer, no le brindó un cálido abrazo de despedida ni un justificado adiós. Candy se preguntaba porque esa omisión producía un efecto tan grande en su corazón. _**"No Albert, tú no por favor"**__.- sollozaba la rubia mientras leía._

El rubio, también se había olvidado de su promesa, aquella que le hiciera mientras compartían un trozo de pan frente al lago de _"compartir sus problemas y tristezas_". Otra promesa rota, una persona más que la abandonaba, uno más que sin decir adiós la había dejado con sus brazos extendidos a falta de despedida y abrazo… Candy lloraba por darse cuenta que _"Estaba sola consigo misma nuevamente_".

La mezcla de su triste realidad con sus sueños y pesadillas, la habían dejado demasiado alterada como para poder dormir. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana necesitaba respirar aire fresco, pero al observar el manto oscuro plagado de destellos se maravilló con la hermosa luna que no era opacada por la imperiosa belleza negra del firmamento. La Pecosa desesperada buscaba una señal celestial para salvar su vida que sentía iba en picada. Encima de todos sus males, ahora tenía la presión de la tía-abuela Elroy que le exigía se casara con Neil Leagan.

Candy no sabía que era peor si la exigencia de la matriarca o la irrefrenable persecución que sufría de su recientemente declarado y enamorado Neil. Ambas locuras la obligaban a actuar inmediatamente, pues no cedería ante ninguno de los dos, ni todo el poder de Elroy la doblegaría, ni la sorpresiva declaración-obsesión de Neil por ella la atraparía. Era imposible llegar a un acuerdo que complaciera a todos y sobre todo que descartara su boda con Neil. Con solo imaginar los aspectos físicos del matrimonio con el joven Leagan le resultaban repugnantes.

En las horas que precedieron al alba consiguió meterse de nuevo en la cama, pero no pudo dormir. Se quedó abatida, mirando el techo, durante un largo rato, esperando la llegada del sueño reparador.

Pero, nuevamente la luz al otro lado de la ventana de la habitación se estaba haciendo más tenue a medida que llegaba la aurora, se encontró completamente despierta mientras veía que estaba llegando el nuevo día. Al darse cuenta de que la noche se había ido y ella aún estaba despierta y llorando, Candy se enderezó:

— "_**¡No, no estoy deprimida!".-**_

Se rehusaba a mirar retrospectivamente. Tenía que mirar hacia delante para iniciar una nueva vida, ser otra persona inclusive empezando de cero.

Y tratando de darse valor, recordaba que conforme fue creciendo fue amando su libertad, la naturaleza de su espíritu era sin ataduras, y no estaba dispuesta a perder la independencia que tanto valor tenía para ella. Aunque aún era muy joven, mentalmente era lo bastante mayor para afrontar la vida para buscar, conseguir y mantener un trabajo. Ya no era una chiquilla indefensa, sino una enfermera diplomada. Y como tal podía trabajar y tomar decisiones sobre su vida. Y había tomado unas cuantas que la hacían sentirse como una "mujer adulta". Y debido a esa seguridad, ahora estaba decidida en elegir no esclavizarse a ningún hombre y sobre todo al ilustre apellido Andlay. Por eso se marcharía de Lakewood, había elegido ganarse la vida de un modo honrado y si ahí la matriarca le había cerrado las puertas de todas las clínicas y hospitales. Entonces ella saldría a otros lugares para buscar trabajo, tenía que encontrar uno donde el poder de Elroy no la alcanzara, esta vez la rubia no se limitaría ni se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Sabía que estaba condenada de por vida a luchar contra corriente, pero eso no le impedía anhelar emociones fuertes y ni disminuir su esperanza de algún día poder dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Por esa razón se refugiaría en el trabajo, si se ocupaba en actividades tal vez lograría olvidar a Terry: su futuro dependía de ello. Pues el hecho de guardar sus secretos, erigir barreras y sacrificarse no le había ayudado mucho. Lo había decidido y no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Si el destino la provocaba con algo, sólo tenía que sacarle el mayor partido posible a la situación. Y eso era justamente lo que haría a partir de ese día.

Se mentalizó en que un día huiría de su prisión invisible y encontraría alguien a quien amar, un hombre que la adoraría y respetaría, que le permitiría ser amiga, mujer y compañera. Un hombre que compartiría sus sueños, que despertaría en ella las emociones más intensas. Un día, todo cambiaría y esto solo lo lograría si no perdía la esperanza.

Entonces Candy empezó a enviar solicitudes de trabajo a otras ciudades, pueblos e inclusive a otros estados. Se había gastado buena parte de sus ahorros en enviar tanta y tanta correspondencia sin recibir respuesta.

Ya empezaba a desesperarse, veía que pronto se quedaría sin dinero y que ahora era muy urgente encontrar un empleo para mantenerse. El tiempo seguía su curso, pero sorpresivamente el día llegó, recibió una carta donde le ofrecían un puesto de trabajo. La oficina regional de enfermeras públicas para el estado de Pennsylvania la citaba en un suburbio de Pittsburg, el cual estaba ubicado entre Chicago y Nueva York.

Milagrosamente la habían aceptado, casi era un hecho que la estaban contratando. El problema era que tenía que viajar hasta aquél lugar. La solicitaban de urgencia. Si cumplía con el perfil, allá se le proveería de todo lo necesario para empezar a trabajar inmediatamente.

Mientras viajaba en el tren a Candy el sonido y las imágenes de su última travesía por ese transporte la empezaron a invadir. Y por el dolor que ese recuerdo representaba, la rubia luchó por cambiar sus pensamientos, antes de que su ánimo se viniera abajo, pues ella sabía que tenía que estar concentrada para su entrevista de trabajo, y ese tema fue el que finalmente ocupó su mente.

Debido a sus últimas y amargas experiencias Candy meditaba en que ahora sí diría que tenía un hermano, solamente así le permitirían tener a Albert, y como ella aún mantenía la esperanza de encontrarlo para seguir apoyándolo, en cuidarlo y alimentarlo. Ella le diría a su entrevistador que vivía con su hermano, el cual más adelante la alcanzaría, la Pecosa pretendía dejar abierto y claro, que vivía con su hermano, lo hacía precavidamente para evitarse los problemas que en el pasado sufrieron ella y Albert cuando enfrentaron la osadía de alquilar un departamento y eran mal juzgados por vivir juntos sin ser familiares.

Otro dato que tenía que recordar, es que había decidido omitir su apellido de adopción: Andlay. No quería arriesgarse a que le obstaculizaran un empleo más, además le favorecía que en su diploma aparecía su nombre de huérfana, por ello no tendría problema si al final se cambiaba o inventaba otro apellido para no ser localizada por los Leegan o Andlay. Además, la habían despedido sin referencias; no se arriesgaría a que la localizaran y boicotearan.

28 de Junio de 2011

**GIZAH**

Esperando sea de su agrado, nuevamente aquí vuelvo.

G r a c i a s ¡


	2. Acercamientos

E l E N G A Ñ O

Capítulo 2

"_**Acercamientos"**_

CUANDO LO PERDIDO ESTÁ TAN CERCA DE SER ENCONTRADO

Con el fuerte sonido de los giros del acero sobre las vías se desplazaba el tren que resguardaba a Terry, quien ante los kilómetros que todavía le quedaban por recorrer se entregaba en sueños a la soledad, dormía para evadir su triste realidad sin más compañía que sus pensamientos, los letargos le servían para no sufrir; dejaba de soñar en cada silbido con que la locomotora anunciaba su llegada a otro pueblo.

El aristócrata no sabía dónde se encontraba, él solamente veía a los pasajeros que ansiosos unos subían y otros bajaban tan llenos de alegrías. El joven inglés pensaba que la dicha reflejada en los rostros de aquellos extraños era simplemente por la felicidad de reencontrarse con sus seres queridos, mientras que él estaba tan solo, tan vacío, tan sediento de amor y aventuras. Ya tenía bastante tiempo viajando en ese furgón, atravesando tantos territorios y sin un destino definido sólo intentaba sobrevivir día tras día.

Con un suspiro, se reacomodó en su asiento cerró sus ojos y los años empezaron a dar marcha atrás, haciendo tictac despacio y en reversa, de la misma manera que las manecillas de un reloj que gira en dirección contraria. Lo único que había podido hacer durante aquellas semanas había sido leer, pensar, reflexionar en lo que había perdido, y lo que había ido a buscar. Deseando que sus memorias fueran otras volvió a recordar las palabras que Albert le dijo mientras ambos observaban desde la colina distante a Candy que atenta y alegre trabajaba en la Clínica del Dr. Martín. Ella lucía tan sonriente y bella como siempre; todo lo contrario a él que se veía tan distinto a lo que realmente era Terruce Grandchester.

Había sustituido sus finos trajes por unos pantalones de mezclilla y camisas de seda por algunas de algodón, reemplazó sus zapatos italianos por unas botas. La transformación de su aspecto había surgido en cada una de las estaciones de tren de los pueblos en que hacían escala.

Y tratando de esquivar esos pensamientos, el actor miró su valija donde llevaba sus libros que le habían salvado de la locura, junto con otros periódicos que había comprado durante el largo viaje, y refugiándose una vez más en la lectura evadió aquellos tristes recuerdos.

Mientras seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, con su cabeza recargada en la ventanilla, miraba la algarabía en los andenes de esa estación cuando algo acaparó su atención, además del mal clima que se avecinaba se percató de una figura envuelta en vestimenta blanca que pasó a toda prisa. La muchacha era tan rápida y radiante como lo era Candy.

Terry sacudió la cabeza mientras se reprendía a sí mismo por comerse con la mirada a aquella dama. Era muy guapa, sí y también era cierto que él llevaba días metido en aquella dejadez, que había pasado semanas en un tren, así que supuso que el disfrute visual se debía simplemente a un recuerdo de su Pecosa, pero justo en ese momento unos relámpagos cruzaron el cielo, iluminando la mañana oscura, el viento le voló el sombrero a la chica dejando en libertad una larga cascada de cabellos rubios peculiarmente rizados e indomables. Ella, apoyo fuertemente su mano sobre la alborotada melena y con la otra mano libre tomó su maleta y comenzó a recorrer el andén, la joven rubia corrió hacia la salida sin detenerse.

Los ojos azul-zafiro observaban con incredulidad a la dama, él se quedó mirando la puerta por la cual ella acababa de desaparecer, a través de las pestañas tan largas como las de Terry también se reflejaron los brillos acuosos por la sorpresa. Miró a Candy e inmediatamente quiso bajar de aquel tren que estaba a punto de emprender su nuevo destino, mientras corría y surfeaba entre la gente que le obstruía el camino, al desesperado aristócrata le parecía que aquel momento era eterno.

—"**Tus pasos son difusos y los míos lentos, el sonido de los trenes ahoga mis gritos, te vuelvo a llamar Candy y el sonido de la locomotora anuncia su partida**".- _Balbuceaba el actor._

Terry sin pensarlo corrió detrás de ella, decidió bajarse en ese lugar sin saber qué sitio desconocido o ciudad era. No le importó perder su transporte, había bajado del tren por perseguirla; además no podía soportar otro día de humo y ceniza entrando por la ventanilla, el sonido de los rieles, el balanceo inacabable, y el agudo silbido de la locomotora ya lo enloquecía. Agarró con fuerza su maleta y comenzó a recorrer la calle camino tras de ella.

Candy apretó el paso y al mismo tiempo, trató de evitar que sus faldas se arrastrasen por el suelo encharcado mien tras protegía su rostro de la persistente y fría llovizna. De no darse prisa llegaría tarde al hospital, además sus cabellos y ropas quedarían empapados. Luego de adentrarse en el pueblo, ella buscó edificio del sanatorio, varias veces recorrió tantas calles sin encontrarlo, siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar que para su sorpresa fue darse cuenta que no existía tal, la Pecosa fue citada en una cómoda casa. Los datos de la dirección indicaban que ese domicilio particular era el lugar señalado. Buscó a su alrededor alguna persona para preguntarle si no se había equivocado cuando vio llegar un auto el cual era conducido por una mujer de aproximadamente unos 35 años, quien al descender del automóvil se dirigió hacia la rubia. Candy aún más se impresionó por el uniforme de médico que portaba aquella castaña mujer, quien así como demostró su habilidad y seguridad para manejar el auto, así ahora caminaba con el porte de una segura y profesionista mujer.

— ¡Buen día! De inicio le digo que me gusta su puntualidad Srita. Candis, puede pasar por favor! —_le decía mientras con su brazo le cedía e indicaba el camino. Pero la rubia seguía anonadada, no entendía nada y apenas logro balbucear. _

— ¡Buen día! —_sin dar ni un paso respondió._

— ¿No quería trabajar en un hospital? —_un poco inquieta le preguntó la médico._

—Por supuesto que sí, desde que recuerdo he querido ayudar a la gente, por eso me esforcé en aprender a curarlos… pero…—_manoteaba con sus manos como si no entendía lo que pretendía explicar._

—Disculpe señorita Candis, debí presentarme primero, mi nombre es Dayanne Cooper, y soy la Directora Estatal de Salud y Asistencia Pública de Pennsylvania. De momento, el edificio del hospital ha sido clausurado por cuarentena, además de que no contamos con el personal médico pues en la mayor manera seguimos enviando como nos es posible tanto doctores y enfermeras a los campos de batalla en Europa. Por ese motivo la cité aquí señorita Candis…¿?—_ahora ella era quien preguntaba._

—Baker, soy Candis White Baker.

—Espero que su viaje no haya sido en vano, y que al ver la inesperada situación, decline la aceptación de este trabajo. Ya que en verdad será inusual la forma en que trabajaremos, pero no será tan precaria.

—Dra. Cooper, lamento haberle dado una impresión equivocada, pero realmente estoy muy interesa en el puesto de enfermera y lo aceptaré sea, cual sea la forma de desempeñarlo.

Candy podía soportar muchas cosas a cambio de un salario lo requería, ya que éste le permitiría avanzar hacia su objetivo de independencia. Y siguiendo a la galena mujer que ingresaba al interior de la casa, la rubia empezó a observar todo los muebles mientras escuchaba la voz enérgica de la Dra. Cooper que no dejaba de hablar.

—Perfecto, nos vamos entendiendo muy bien enfermera Candis. Puesto que no hay hospital, indefinidamente éste será su hogar y lugar de trabajo; toda la planta baja será exclusivamente para curaciones y consultas, mientras que la planta alta será su vivienda, la hemos acondicionado como un pequeño departamento el cual contiene todo lo necesario para su sobrevivencia.

El área privada estaba modestamente equipada, pero proyectaba un ambiente acogedor. Entonces algo llamó la atención de la rubia:

— ¿Un teléfono? —_confundida por el lujo de tener el naciente servicio y aparato, contra la modesta vivienda y muebles, la sorpresa se reflejó en su cara. Ante el persistente asombro de Candy, la Dra. Cooper sonrió con paciencia._

—Si enfermera White. Este medio es mucho más rápido que el telégrafo y las cartas, nos ayudará con el tiempo, tanto para que reciba sus asignaciones como para que ordene los materiales médicos que vaya requiriendo. También para las emergencias que surgen inesperadamente. Le sugiero que sea muy cuidadosa con la información que me brinde por ese medio, de igual forma le aconsejo que no hable de sus asuntos privados por este aparato, de lo contrario toda la gente de toda la ciudad se enterará de ello.

—No, no lo haré Dra. Cooper. Lo usaré exclusivamente para el trabajo.

—Muy, bien. Y así como yo viajo por todo el Estado, usted también lo hará enfermera Candis, ya que no solo atenderá a este poblado, debido a falta de personal médico en nuestro país, tenemos que abarcar en mayor medida todas las vacantes que nuestro heroico cuerpo médico ha dejado por partir a la guerra. Nuestro trabajo se ha incrementado, por esa causa tanto a médicos como enfermeras se nos a multiplicado el trabajo, y usted también tendrá que cubrir varios pueblos a la redonda, según le indique tendrá que trasladarse a los sitios donde se le requiera. Y para ello también contará con el transporte necesario.

— ¿Transporte… un caballo Dra. Cooper? —_preguntó emocionada la rubia. _

—No, un caballo no. Quedará bajo su uso y responsabilidad el auto en que me vio llegar, pues será necesario desplazarse hasta el más lejano y sinuoso lugar para ayudar a los enfermos. Un auto es mucho más útil que un caballo, puesto que transportará normalmente a pacientes y medicamentos; además un coche no necesita alimentarlo ni bañarlo. Aunque según el recorrido, en esta zona, el auto no llegará a todos los lugares y un caballo sí. ¿Dígame, Candis sabe conducir un coche… —_temiendo que respondiera que no prosiguió la Dra._ — ¿Y montar?

Con cierta emoción la Pecosa afirmó con la cabeza que sí, rápidamente por su mente corrieron las imágenes cuando ella y Stear probaban ese auto que su entrañable amigo fallecido había construido. Y la seguridad que Terry le había devuelto para volver a montar; recordó con amor como su amado rebelde le esfumó sus miedos a los caballos.

—Sí, Dra. Cooper, puedo hacer ambas cosas. —_aunque realmente no tuviera experiencia en realizarlas, la rubia afirmó que si lo era para no perder bajo ningún motivo esa oportunidad de trabajo._

Ella podía no haber aprobado a la rubia a nivel personal, pero todo lo que la galena mujer había notado sobre esa animada y energética joven pecosa, esa disposición e iniciativa le aseguraba a la Dra. Cooper que Candy tenía algo más que una bonita cabeza sobre los hombros. Había algo misterioso en esos ojos, una suavidad y una tristeza que la impulsaban a darle ese puesto.

—¿Está segura señorita Candis White Baker, que podrá realizar este arduo trabajo que le absorberá casi todo su tiempo y energía son tantos deberes, que no le permitirán llevar una vida "normal"? Se lo digo porque no sé si tenga planes de matrimonio cercano, tal vez a su prometido no le convenga este nuevo cargo, digo en caso de que sea para usted.

—Ese no es problema Dra. Cooper, no tengo ninguna relación sentimental que demande ni mi tiempo ni atención, estaré enfocada al cien por ciento en mi trabajo. Gracias a Dios he elegido libremente una profesión que amo, aunque me exija todo el tiempo estoy consciente y acepto las consecuencias.

— ¡Perfecto, qué candidata tan ideal me está resultando enfermera White, todos sus conocimientos son tan oportunos para este tipo de trabajo tan absorbente! ¿Entonces es soltera y sin compromisos? Le pregunto por la disposición total que demanda ésta vacante.

—Soltera sí, pero tengo un hermano mayor que aunque de momento no vino conmigo, vivimos juntos sin ser él un compromiso, al contrario me apoya y cuida lo más que puede. Pero, en ocasiones pasa algún tiempo alejado de mí, según el trabajo que tenga de momento. Precisamente por eso necesito el trabajo Dra. Cooper, ya que él últimamente ha estado enfermo y requiere de tratamiento y descanso para vencer su enfermedad, a mí me urge el trabajo para cuidarlo y no permitir que él trabaje y tampoco que se preocupe por nuestra manutención.

Al principio, tal vez sólo fuera su instinto médico que la hacía confiar en la disponible y activa enfermera para contratarla, pero ahora después de escuchar sus importantes razones para pedirle el trabajo. La Dra. Cooper decidió darle sin dudar el trabajo a la rubia.

—Enfermera Candis White Baker, el trabajo es suyo — se lo dijo con voz alta mientras le entregaba con sus brazos extendidos los uniformes y gorros blancos. Candy, como era de esperarse brinco y abrazó contra su pecho y besó una y otra vez el blanco uniforme. Con la voz llena de emoción y sus ojos acuosos le dio las gracias a su nueva jefa.

—Gracias Dra. Cooper, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme y confiar en mí. No la defraudaré, se lo prometo.

—Que así sea entonces enfermera White. Firmemos su contrato y entrégueme su documentación para terminar con el protocolo administrativo.

La rubia de inmediato sacó de su maleta su documentación y se lo entregó a su superior, quien de un solo vistazo los revisó y los guardó en su portafolio, para de inmediato ponerse nuevamente en movimiento.

—Entonces continuemos enfermera White porque el tiempo es de extrema demanda. Le dijo mientras le mostraba los materiales médicos en existencia, y posterior a ello le dio las asignaciones para realizar de inmediato, eran tantas que abarcaba tenerla sumamente ocupada hasta la semana siguiente.

Pero el tiempo fue impune y después de correr por todas las calles de ese pueblo sin haber encontrado a su Pecosa, Terry yacía en la oscuridad, vacío de lágrimas y emociones, sin más compañía que las hojas que caían con el viento sólo ese susurro a sus espaldas era lo único que veía y escuchaba en ese camino.

Se detuvo en la esquina y miró al otro lado de la avenida encontrando un hotel, se sentía tenso por continuar su búsqueda por aquella chica, y a la vez dudaba por entrar, reservar una habitación y bañarse.

— "**La busqué por aires, olas, tierras y no encontré ni su huella, tal vez sólo perseguí a mi inalcanzable ilusión" —**_desilusionado se decía el inglés._

* * *

><p><em>28 Agosto 2011<em>

_**LADY**_.-Gracias por tan linda bienvenida a mí y a mi historia, espero no demorarme tanto tiempo en las siguientes actualizaciones.

_**ANITA-ASAKURA**_.-Qué emocionante y alegre recibimiento! Gracias por hacerme sentir tan bien con ello, así que procuraré no tardarme en actualizar para así compensarte.

_**I LOVE TERRY**_.-Hola, qué gusto volverte a encontrar! Gracias por nuevamente acompañarme en esta nueva historia, espero sea de agrado. Respecto al encuentro entre Candy & Terry… te lo cuento en la siguiente actualización Amiga!

_**LADY GV**_.-Amiga Verónica! Wow, qué maravilla tu compañía, así con Ustedes y sus palabras ten la seguridad que siempre me llegará la inspiración! Gracias por tu suerte y amistad Vero!

_**GEMA GRANDCHESTER**_.- Uy, qué alegría me da tu comentario! Espero que así también te gusten los siguientes capítulos. Mucho gusto Gema!

_**THEMIS78**_.- Sí, fue algo sensible este primer capítulo; y lo importante es llegar a sus emociones Amiga; Gracias por leerme!


	3. Encuentros

"E l E N G A Ñ O"

Capítulo 3

"**Encuentros**"

«Lucho por alcanzarte un día… Sólo una vez es todo lo que necesito»

Transcurrieron los días largos, grises, insulsos para un corazón joven sediento de amor y pasión aquello no era vida, no había nada que alterara su aburrimiento o que mitigara su desesperación. Ni el desinhibido sabor del vino o el efecto embriagador de la libertad ocasional que alcanzaba lejos de Susana; además ya era tan esporádico su vicio que el sinsabor que le producía el licor hacía que ya no bebiera pues ya hasta el gusto por el vino estaba perdiendo.

Su único escape de la monotonía era a través de sus sueños, y más lamentable aún, era su muy escasa ilustración de ellos, ya que a duras penas dormía un par de horas, y esto lo sabía porque siempre amanecía con el fresco y cálido recuerdo de Candy, la siempre protagonista de sus amorosos y húmedos sueños. Su recuerdo se convertiría en el suplicio de todas las mañanas que lo despertaba con el aguijón de la conciencia, la cruda moral y sentimental desmejoraban su perfecto físico, su rostro ya reflejaba el triste estado de su soledad, en las mejillas, la sombra de la barba sin afeitar y debajo de los ojos, la sombra de unas ojeras azuladas, pero esas no eran las únicas sombras que había en la habitación.

Terry echó una mirada a la ventana del dormitorio, que no dejaba pasar la luz de las estrellas, ni la luz de la luna o del sol, él llevaba varios días y noches sin abrir las cortinas había perdido la noción del tiempo, desconocía la hora que era. Estaba pensando que había pasado los días torturándose sobre si había hecho lo correcto o si se había equivocado en su decisión, no sabía si debía amar u odiar, aún era amargo el recuerdo de Albert y sus palabras…

Y queriendo rehuir a sus pensamientos se levantó de su sillón, pero al momento en que lo hizo Terry se sintió como si hubiera bebido demasiado; no podía mante ner el equilibrio y la habitación le daba vueltas. La cabeza le latía con fuerza y sentía nauseas en el estómago, sintió que le fallaban las piernas y se dejó caer en el asiento para evitar un desmayo.

Dejó pasar algunos minutos, luego como pudo se acercó y abrió la ventana de su habitación el sonido del viento que soplaba refrescando su rostro y pecho lo sacudió y lo hizo volver al presente. De cualquier manera, malditos recuerdos. No tenía sentido estar siempre dándole vueltas a algo que no tenía remedio por lo que decidió mejor salir, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, así que decidió que era mejor dar un paseo por el pueblo.

A Candy la idea de volver a su "hogar" le parecía cada vez menos atractiva, conocía sólo parte del pueblo. Era extraño pensar cuántas veces había pasado de largo por esas calles sin haber sentido nunca curiosidad por detenerse a conocer la localidad. Necesitaba mezclarse, integrarse en el pueblo. Había árboles y vallas de madera y las viviendas tenían grandes jardines con columpios y mecedoras. A la rubia la invadió la nostalgia al ver que eran hogares donde vivían familias completas.

La brisa de la tarde se volvió más fría Terry paseaba, se dedicó a familiarizarse con las calles y casas adyacentes. Mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba por la calle principal del pueblo, su cabeza y mundo sintió que se le movían. Observó los restaurantes, los almacenes, el banco y varios negocios más. La calle estaba llena de hombres vestidos de traje, de mineros, obreros y de mujeres con vestidos largos y sombreros. El pueblo estaba limpio, y por lo que había oído decir en la recepción del hotel, las cosas marchaban bien Pittsburg parecía un pueblo próspero.

El joven actor seguía avanzando por la calle tratando de superar su malestar cuando escuchó que de uno de esos locales provenía música de piano, la cual fluía acompañada por un coro de voces. Terry pensó en entrar y tomarse un whisky para despejar a su cabeza de esa jaqueca que parecía marearlo.

Después de un rato, Terry estaba sentado en la barra de aquel bar pero inevitablemente a todo lugar que él iba lo acompañaban los recuerdos… la música y el ruido de la gente aglomerada en ese lugar aumentaban el dolor de cabeza que ya dominaba completamente al actor. El barman notó el mal estado físico del aristócrata y le sugirió que se retirara ya que su semblante desmejorado indicaba que necesitaba de cuidados médicos. Terry frunció el ceño, no sabía qué decir o hacer delante de esos desconocidos y siempre temía que alguien lo reconociera, por lo que mejor decidió salir, empujó el vaso aún lleno sobre el mostrador, pensando que sería conveniente seguir el consejo del viejo cantinero de retirarse de ahí y dirigirse a su habitación para recostarse y conseguir una comida "saludable", también sintió la necesidad de acostarse temprano para combatir ese malestar que ya lo dominaba, tenía que salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, pues notó cómo lo miraban, apartando después los ojos, pretendiendo intencionadamente ignorar su presencia. Hubiera sido normal un asomo de curiosidad, pero los hombres, hablando en voz alta y entre bromas, parecían ignorar su soledad y su aspecto descuidado. Inclusive ya en la calle, trataba de no tomar en cuenta las miradas de la curiosa gente por lo que el actor sacó su harmónica y empezó a tocar conforme caminaba hacia el hotel.

Entre el bullicio de la calle alegre y en el término de su agotadora jornada, Candy se mezclaba entre la gente y mientras su mente comenzaba a distraerse a sus oídos llegaron las notas musicales de una vieja melodía, era el instrumento que siempre desbocaba a su corazón, era la melodía que Terry siempre tocaba con su harmónica aquella que en el pasado ella le regaló en un atardecer juntos en el viejo Colegio de San Pablo.

— "**Qué lejos se oyen las notas de la harmónica que la brisa acompaña…** —_Desenfrenada corría la Rubia siguiendo la particular música. _

— "**Tal vez estos caminos se iluminen con tus ecos y me traigan tus pasos para que jamás se alejen"**.- _pensaba_

Caminó frente a los muchos negocios que había, todos cerrados a aquellas horas de la noche.

—"**¿Será posible llevar las coincidencias más allá de lo posible?"**.-_con el corazón acelerado buscaba la rubia._

Continuaba corriendo por todo el pueblo la Pecosa, pensaba en que los caminos del Señor eran misteriosos

— "**Las calles saturadas con tu presencia intentan estrecharme sin remedio".** — _se decía así misma Candy_

El día en que los recuerdos regresaron a su pensamiento, sus piernas no se cansaban de correr pero su corazón sí se fue debilitando al no encontrar a su Terry, su pulso bajó al darse cuenta que seguía sólo a una ilusión, entonces la rubia frenó su búsqueda al momento en que su corazón casi también se paralizaba por la desilusión.

— "**Espera qué haces Candy… pobre de mí, estoy completamente loca, nuevamente me estoy dejando invadir por los recuerdos… todo fue producto de mi imaginación, es tanta mi soledad que en cada grumo los vientos activan las rebeldías de mi corazón… pero he sido una tonta al pensar que podía alcanzar lo inevitable pues los pueblos como Pittsburg atraen a todo tipo de gente pero Terry en ese momento debe estar con Susana. Además, él cada vez es más conocido por todo mundo gracias a su éxito como actor, y en una población del tamaño de Pittsburg, un actor de Broadway siempre sería noticia y no pasaría desapercibido… soy una tonta fantasiosa."**

Terry era prácticamente invisible para cualquier persona que pasaba por ahí. La gente se mostraba muy distinta con la gente que bebía. El joven inglés se apoyó en una esquina y ante ese hecho no tardó en perderse en especulaciones acerca de que estaba tan embriagado que no se podía sostener por sí mismo de pie.

El ruido de la gente incómoda que hacía entorno a Terry al considerarlo un borracho y vago, devolvió a Candy al presente. La rubia se olvidó de su fallida búsqueda y dirigió su vista hacia el tumulto de personas, distinguió un veloz movimiento, pero nada más. No tenía una visión completa, se acercó hacia la aglomeración para indagar y auxiliar, entonces vio al hombre. Él llevaba una boina, pero como miraba en otra dirección no pudo verle las facciones, esperó con impaciencia a que se diera la vuelta, consumida por la curiosidad, lo observó completamente, era de mediana estatura, tal vez un poco más alto de lo normal, y bien proporcionado; pero para ser un vagabundo o un ladrón iba demasiado bien vestido, pensó Candy de la figura varonil que veía contra la luz neblinosa.

Terry se reincorporó, confiaba en pasar inadvertido gracias a la repulsión con que la gente le esquivaba e inició nuevamente su camino, dio algunos pasos pero aún no caminaba en línea recta ni enderezado, era evidente que no se encontraba bien. La gente a su alrededor no se movió para auxiliarlo, esa situación más acaparó la atención de la Pecosa, pensó que aquel hombre no tenía nada fuera de lo común pero, sin embargo, ella se sintió inquieta, como si la turbación le impedía mirarle abiertamente. Fijó la vista con decisión en el hombro izquierdo del desconocido, ella se acercó y le habló al joven para ofrecerle ayuda.

— "**Disculpe, ¿Se siente usted bien?**- _Le preguntó la rubia._

Él se dio la vuelta para responder la pregunta y entonces, a Terry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cuando él se giró, Candy vio su cara con claridad, y contuvo el aliento estaba paralizada por la turbación, le sobresaltó tanto verlo que dejó caer al suelo su bolsa y se quedó inmóvil, mirándole.

A medio metro de ella, mientras sucumbía al dulce abismo del olvido, Terry se percató de que acababa de oír la voz del verdadero amor su sangre tornó de un sonrojado color a su nívea piel, ella parecía una estatua blanca y plateada sombreada por la oscuridad.

Se había diluido el bullicio la claridad de la luna iluminaba el lugar en que él estaba parado. Las personas desaparecían como sombras en su avanzar. Ninguno de los dos se decidía a romper el hechizo, pasaron unos minutos inmóviles perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—"**Nuestro regreso llega sin aviso ni reservas por las luces y las sombras que se aman"**. _Ella deseaba confesarle._

—"**El día en que nada pretendía hice un alto, miré y ahí estaba… Complacencia incontenible el destino que regresa de un lejano espacio"**. _Él pensaba._

Él se incomodó ante la mirada de ella que lo observaba con franco interés; Terry estaba atrapado. Frente a él estaba aquella chiquilla, impasible quedó, el gran peso de su poder lo oprimió, enviándolo a las fronteras del bien y el mal, la vida y la muerte, la razón y confusión. Desmoronando las murallas de su silencio con sólo verla, él experimentó una sensación peculiar, una mezcla curiosa de temor y nerviosismo... Pensó en que su amada Candy lo rechazaría en aquella postura humillante, pues ella lucía tan bien con aquel impecable uniforme blanco almidonado.

No podía resistir la idea de que Candy lo mirara. No podría soportar lo que vería en su rostro, la sola idea proporcionó a Terry el ímpetu suficiente para tratar de huir. Sin tolerar un segundo más la mirada de la Pecosa salió corriendo, toda la vergüenza y humillación de aquella noche fue de repente tan intensa y sofocante.

La rubia ignoró a la gente que los observaba a cierta distancia formando grupos, la enfermera que había en ella la urgió a bajar a la calle para seguirlo y comprobar cómo se encontraba. La mujer y la amiga sufrían por el dolor que él estaba padeciendo. Hizo lo que pudo por reprimir las lágrimas y corrió tras de él, le gritaba que se detuviese que no huyera.

El aristócrata ya no podía correr sus piernas le temblaban y no le respondían, además pensó en que Candy ya lo había visto, ya no tenía caso que la esquivara como un tonto, la única solución consistía en afrontar la situación con la mayor dignidad posible por lo que detuvo su avance. Puso recta la espalda, adoptó su expresión más fría y altiva, y se obligó a mirar a la Pecosa a la cara. Candy lo miró a los ojos y, durante un instante, se perdió en el efecto que la suave luz de la calle tenía en su rostro. Vio sus rasgos marcados, su mandíbula fuerte, y percibió la esencia limpia que emanaba de él. Entonces, su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

De repente, Terry se quedó sin aire, se le nubló la vista y sintió como si estuviera cayendo por un largo y oscuro túnel. Al fondo se veía una luz, pero no podía llegar hasta allí y, finalmente, le pareció que era un esfuerzo demasiado grande. Después le fallaron las piernas y se vino abajo. Candy le deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y apoyó la meji lla contra aquella piel él podía sentir su aliento cálido y húmedo. Las pestañas, largas y espesas, dotaban su aspecto de un aire lánguido, casi soñoliento. Estaba tan guapo como siempre Candy notó la barba incipiente que cubría su barbilla, un signo revelador de profunda pena, pues Terry se afeitaba todas las mañanas y nunca aparecía en público sin lucir una tez impoluta.

Para mayor humillación de Terry, Candy les gritó a los transeúntes que la ayudaran con él, para que lo subiera a su coche.

—¡Por todos los santos, no se queden ahí parados! ¡Ayúdenme, rápido!

Y avergonzado él susurrándole le dijo:

¡Esto no puede estar pasando Pecosa!

¡Yo también lo creo Terry! .- _Había empezado a pensar que los sueños podían hacerse realidad._

Terry trató de levantarse, pero no pudo el más pequeño esfuerzo le agotaba; el movimiento fue tan repen tino y estaba tan débil, que notó que se iba alejando de la realidad para volver a caer en un sueño pesado, finalmente se mareó y cayó en los brazos de la Pecosa. Así permanecieron unos segundos; para Candy, una eternidad. No lo miraba, él tenía el rostro hundido en su pecho y los ojos cerrados. La rubia posó su mano sobre la espalda musculosa del actor y la frotó con suaves y reconfortantes movimientos en círculo.

El mareo de Terry disminuyó poco a poco y luego de un tiempo tomó conciencia de los masajes rítmicos de Candy. Hacía tanto tiempo que ningún ser humano lo había confortado de ninguna manera. El afecto humano se había extinguido en su vida desde su separación.

Un momento después, su mente volvió a su sitio y el equilibrio en su cuerpo, trató inútilmente de separarse de ella; no se atrevía a mirarla. En cuanto ella apartó la mano de su espalda, él levantó la cabeza, tenía la cara, la frente y el pelo humedecido, los ojos brillantes y fijos en ella. Estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla, quería saber si era realidad o un sueño, el roce con esa suave piel lo hizo olvidarse del mareo, pero se quedó doblado hacia adelante para disfrutar de la sensación de los masajes suaves y estremecerse un poco con cada círculo que trazaba ella con las puntas de los dedos en el centro de su espalda.

Él se sentía caliente contra ella, fuerte y sólido. Mientras que ella en sus brazos se sentía segura.

—Hummm. —_Exclamó él_

—¿Ya te sientes mejor ahora Terry?

—Si.

Ella lo masajeó un poco más y lo observó, se le veía tan relajado como si hubiese renunciado a toda forma de resistencia.

Después de un rato, Candy lo miró de cerca. Sólo pudo ver su oreja izquierda y parte del mentón.

—No te estarás quedando dormido, ¿Eh, Terry?

—Será mejor que regrese al hotel Pecosa.

Se levantó del regazo de la rubia con absoluto control de sus emociones y se quedó de espaldas a ella.

—Terry, no creo que puedas...

—No digas nada —_le ordenó mientras se tambaleaba nuevamente._

—¡Terry, No, estás muy débil! — _Gritó mientras él caía nuevamente en sus brazos._

18 Septiembre 2011

Gizah

_**MONA.**_- Me encantó tu review tan lleno de tantos ánimos, gracias por la energía positiva que me inyectas con tus palabras Mujer; y te confirmo que en éste fanfic efectivamente Candy & Terry pasarán por ciertas "vivencias" que los harán gozar-sufrir pero… mejor acompáñame en cada capítulo y veremos como se desarrolla y finaliza ésta historia. Mucho gusto en conocerte Mona!

_**RAKELLUVRE.**_- Nena qué comes que adivinas? Jajaja, pues sí que te acercaste al capítulo ehhh, tal vez me telepateaste… Mmmhhh, estaría bueno que luego me des unas ideas Amiga jiji. Espero que éste capítulo sea como te lo hayas imaginado y muchas Gracias por leerme y escribirme! =)

_**MELODY.-**_ Wow, sí que has dejado con la boca abierta y la piel chinita Nena! Muchísimas gracias por cada una de tus palabras escritas y también por haber leído "Inquebrantable" mi primer fanfic… ahhhhhh… cuando leo sus reviews me llegan unas intensas ganas de escribir! Así que cada vez que me falte la inspiración o decaiga el ánimo vendré a sus reviews! Melody no tengo una fecha periódica para actualizar pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible Amiga. Gracias Melody!

_**ELEONOR ALVAREZ**_.- Gracias por seguir mi nuevo fanfic, es una historia donde habrá de todo ojalá siempre te guste Nena, y sobre las ideas ya encontré la inspiración: sus reviews Amigas! Así que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no demorarme tanto en las actualizaciones. Mucho gusto Eleonor y seguiremos en comunicación. =)

_**GEMA GRANDCHESTER**_.- Hola Gema! Por supuesto que no lo haré sufrir a nuestro bombón aristocrático… y si lo hago es con la intención de que todas lo "apapachemos" jajaja. Pues, ya se vieron… qué te pareció el encuentro Amiga… cómo lo imaginabas… espero tus comentarios! Y muchísimas gracias por continuar acompañándome en esta nueva historia. Saludos y Abracitos Amiga! =)

_**REBECA**_.- Wow, si pudieras ver cómo reacciono cuando me entero que han leído "Inquebrantable" y "La Huída", ahhhhhhhhhh, mi corazón se aloca por la excesiva emoción! Gracias infinitas por seguir brindándome tu lectura, deseo que ésta nueva historia también termine siendo de tu agrado. Hasta pronto Rebeca! =)

_**Lady KenoCHi**_.- Hola Lady! Te confieso que yo me quedé con muchas ganas de conocer ese aspecto más maduro de los personajes sobre todo el de Candy & Terry hasta como pareja… es por eso que luego mis fics tienen esa peculiar característica de traer escenas un poquitín "hot", pero desde una perspectiva exquisita. Ojalá que también ésta historia te resulte interesante, Gracias por leerme y escribirme Lady KenoChi! =)

_**NADIA**_.-Gracias de todo corazón por esas lindas bendiciones a mi persona y mil gracias también por integrarte como Amiga y lectora, es un honor señorita! Aquí te dejo el capítulo 3, y espero no tardarme con el siguiente capítulo, sólo esperemos que el trabajo y la vida cotidiana no intervengan tanto en la realización de ello. Saludos, bendiciones y Gracias! =)

_**LADY GV**_.-Mi querida Amiga Verónica tú como el resto de las Hadas-Amigas-Lectoras influyen muchísimo en la realización de cada actualización, pues sin sus "reviews" yo creo que sí nos resulta difícil escribir con el mismo entusiasmo-alegría y esperanza, así que mientras haya respuesta de Ustedes también la habrá de la mía. Un millón de gracias por tu valiosa compañía tan llena de alegría Amiga! Abracitos y Saludos! =)


End file.
